kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.8
Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.8 is the 8th volume of the SOLO SERIES character songs. It features Shinji Koganei's voice actor, Takuya Eguchi singing two original songs and reciting two monologues. Track list #Monologue: It's a great feeling! #''Heibon Elegy'' #Monologue: Datsu Mister Kiyou Binbou #''Appare Seirin Days'' #''Heibon Elegy (Off Vocal)'' #''Appare Seirin Days (Off Vocal)'' Lyrics Heibon Elegy = - Romaji = kiyoubinbou desu ga　jippahitokarage desu ga sore mo hitotsu kosei to yobou akarusa ga torie desu　youki na B kata desu rippa ni ganbatte imasu genki ga areba nandemo dekiru! DA・DU〜DUBI・PAYAPPA〜 aitsura ga SUGOsugiru MAJI waraeru kurai ni　doitsumo SUGOsugiru ze DA・DU〜DUBI・PAYAPPA〜 futsuu de nani ga warui tama ni wa kata no chikara nuite　hashagimasen ka goissho ni tomodachi shoukai shimasu　kanari mukuchi na YATSU desu shokunin katagi to iimasu ka… shinpai shou na hodo ni　nakama omoi na YATSU desu itsumo ishindenshin　tabun HONTO mawari ni megumareten na DA・DU〜DUBI・PAYAPPA〜 seishun kakete kyou mo MAJI arienai kurai　ase nagashichattenda omoikiri DA・DU〜DUBI・PAYAPPA〜 aitsura ga SUGOsugiru MAJI waraeru kurai ni　doitsumo SUGOsugiru ze DA・DU〜DUBI・PAYAPPA〜 seishun kakete kyou mo MAJI arienai kurai　ase nagashichattenda DA・DU〜DUBI・PAYAPPA〜 heibon to nagekazu ni NORINORI ni kono toki o　hajike taoshite iku ze goissho ni!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ - English = English Title: Ordinary Elegy I’m a Jack of all trades, I can cover all sorts, And I’m refered to as one personality Cheerfulness is the redeeming feature of the lively B-type I’m giving it my all You can do anything if you have the spirit! Da-du~bi-payappa~! Those guys are way too awesome! It’s seriously almost laughable, everyone’s too awesome! Da-du~bi-payappa~! Usually, something goes wrong Sometimes, when the strength has all gone from our shoulders, shouldn’t we still be happy? Together I’ll introduce my friend! He’s really restrained You could say he’s got a lot of pride in his work, but… He’s really prone to worrying, always concerned about his teammates He’s always sympathetic, probably… It’s a gift that really keeps on giving Da-du~bi-payappa~! We’re youthful again today It’s seriously almost impossible, how much we sweat With all our hearts! Da-du~bi-payappa~! Those guys are way too awesome! It’s seriously almost laughable, everyone’s too awesome! Da-du~bi-payappa~! We’re youthful again today It’s seriously almost impossible, how much we sweat Da-du~bi-payappa~! Without sighing at the ordinary, Bursting with energy this time, let’s blow away the competition Together! }} |-| Appare Seirin Days = - Romaji = sukikononde jishuren　yasumi ga arya SUTOBASU chotto shouki no sata janai ne nani o iimasu kochitora　hana no koukousei hima shitete mo onnaji sannen douse yaru nara　moenakya SONSON gosandou kansha　ouka shichaou honjitsu mo otsukaresan　ORE tachi ni sachiARE to sessatakuma uruwashiki CHĪMU ai　dō da! seirin ni gokurousan　ORE tachi ni eikou o APPARE na taishi idaki mata ashita〜 kao misete chōdai! TESUTO wa maccha kuremasen　gakugyou mo okotarazu soko wa osaete YOROSHIKU kouhai choushi dō yo kokon toko　mitobe mo ki ni shiteru ze katte BASSHU no o o shimeyo ureshi tanoshi mo　nakama atte koso itami irimasu　ATSUi yuujou tōchan mo kāchan mo　nēchan mo minna minna konna hibi okutte OTONA ni natta　sō da! shounen wa oi yasui　da ga shikashi agaku no da yume narigatashi ja akaten hisshi koe dashitekō ze! GŌ FAI GŌ FAI seirin L・O・V・E seirin ittoke ittoke seirin　zenryoku de honjitsu mo otsukaresan　ORE tachi ni sachi ARE to sessatakuma uruwashiki CHĪMU ai　dō da! seirin ni gokurousan　ORE tachi ni eikou o APPARE na taishi idaki mata ashita〜 kao misete chōdai! - English = English Title: Brilliant Seirin Days Practicing voluntarily for the fun of it, playing street basketball over break It’s not that crazy, right? Whatever we say, we blooming high school students Even in our spare time, it’s been the same for three years If we do it anyway, we’ll get fired up With approval and gratitude, let’s celebrate! Thanks again for today! We did our best! Whatcha think of our lovely team’s dedication!? Good work, Seirin! Glory to us! Hold on to that brilliant ambition again tomorrow~ Let’s make our debut! The tests just won’t stop, and we can’t neglect our studies We’ve got to set a good example for our underclassmen With the way things are going recently, even Mitobe’s worried So I’ll tie up my winning basketball shoe laces! With all these happy and fun teammates of mine, I’m greatly obliged to our deep friendship Dad and Mom and Big Sis, everybody They’ve watched me grow up every day, that’s right! A boy can age so easily, but there’s always struggles It’s so difficult to reach your dreams, failure’s almost inevitable So let’s raise our voices! Go, fight! Go, fight! Seirin!! L-O-V-E! Seirin!! No.1! No.1! Seirin!! With everything we’ve got! Thanks again for today! We did our best! Whatcha think of our lovely team’s dedication!? Good work, Seirin! Glory to us! Hold on to that brilliant ambition again tomorrow~ Let’s make our debut! }} References Navigation Category:SOLO SERIES